Regreso a casa
by soffJagger
Summary: HIATUS! (ver nota del cap 2). Han y Leia habían pasado por mucho, como la muerte de una hija en extrañas circunstancias y la pérdida total de relación con su hijo Ben que se encontraba internado en un instituto mental, para terminar divorciándose ya sin saber como sostener la pareja. Años después, una joven se aparece en sus vidas dispuesta a cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Nuevo fic cómo prometí! Iba a subir otro que tengo que pasar a computadora porque lo empecé a mano (son unas cuantas hojitas), pero en el mientras tanto se me vino esta idea a la cabeza: más o menos sería la situación de Han y Leia en TFA, separados porque su hijo cayó al lado oscuro (esto es un modern AU, así que estará internado en un hospital psiquiátrico) y de la nada, les aparece una hija que ellos habían creído muerta al nacer (un poco cómo Rey en la película, me gusta bastante la teoría de que ella es una Solo). En este fic por supuesto que NO VA A MORIR NADIE (ejem, Disney).

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

 _I_

Para la gente de las grandes ciudades seguro era costumbre ver todos los días el aburrido paisaje de altos edificios grises, coches ruidosos y buses que desprendían un humo asqueroso y contaminante cada vez que aceleraban; se quejaban del caos pero se habían adaptado a él, caminaban rápido empujándose unos a otros y hablando por celular con el ceño fruncido, producto del estrés por vivir corriendo. La vida les pasaba por delante (o ellos le pasaban de largo a la vida) y no veían más allá de la monotonía que eran sus rutina. Por eso, cuando un par vio o se chocó con la jovencita de ojos y cabello marrones parada en el medio de la vereda, se extrañaron, luego de echar alguna maldición por la distracción, por la mirada curiosa y maravillada con la que recorría el panorama. Se podría pensar que tal vez estaba perdida, pero nadie tenía tiempo para parar y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda.

La joven se llamaba Rey y no estaba perdida. De hecho, sabía muy bien en donde estaba y hacia donde se dirigía porque había pasado noches enteras estudiando el mapa de aquella jungla de cemento, pero ahora se encontraba impactada por la magnitud de todo aquel mundillo: su crianza había sido muy simple en un lugar muy lejos de todo eso, por lo cual el caos le parecía un fenómeno fascinante. En el medio de todo ese lío, de toda esa gente malhumorada, tenía que buscar a alguien en particular con mucha urgencia por lo cual empezó a caminar tan rápido cómo podía para no entorpecer a la ocupada multitud.

En su memoria repetía de nombre de la calle que le interesaba y aquellas que la circundaban, no queriendo pasarse de largo. Lejos de la avenida principal de donde se había bajado del subte (¡no podía esperar a contarle a sus amigos que había dado un paseo por debajo de la tierra!) todo parecía un poco más tranquilo, pero el movimiento parecía algo constante en este lugar; aún así se alegró porque podía andar más lento y disfrutar de la búsqueda que tanto tiempo le había llevado y que tan cerca estaba de concretar.

Su cabeza se había hecho más o menos una idea de la casa que esperaba ver, en relación por supuesto a lo que sabía de la persona que estaba buscando la cual en su momento había gozado de cierto reconocimiento público y bonanza económica, o eso aparentaban los recortes de diarios y revistas que había guardado durante los últimos tres años en los que había recopilado toda la información necesaria para cerrar todas las dudas que tenía respecto a su origen.

Las calles por las que se estaba moviendo en ese momento no parecían para nada lo que Rey se hubiera imaginado cómo un buen barrio: por todos lados veía coches viejos y abandonados a los que les faltaban algunas partes (pensándolo bien, sería una buena fuente de recursos para cuando quería arreglar los coches de algunos de sus amigos), casas y edificios con ventanas rotas y puertas y fachadas en mal estado y algunas personas que la miraban de mala manera al verla pasar. Rey solo levantaba la cabeza y los ignoraba, porque no les tenía miedo. Su paso y su expresión eran firmes y decididos, hasta que dio con la casa que coincidía con la dirección... bueno, si es que un tráiler enorme en el medio de un terreno baldío podía llamarse casa.

No era un vehículo tan destartalado, pero se notaba que tenía sus años encima y que había tenido mejores momentos. Un enorme, viejo y lanudo perro de pelo oscuro correteaba por el terreno y, junto a la improvisada vivienda, se veía un sí derruido coche de fines de los 70 que en algún momento había sido plateado y ahora era gris opaco. El capot estaba levantado y detrás de él se oían ruidos metálicos y maldiciones: alguien estaba intentando repararlo.

Por supuesto que no había timbre, así que Rey aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención y obtener el permiso expreso para entrar (haber sido criada en un orfanato no significaba no tener modales), pero al parecer el sujeto no la oyó. Lo repitió un par de veces más sin obtener resultado y se decidió a entrar.

El perro fue el primero en acercarse y, luego de olfatearla, movió su cola amistosamente. Rey lo acarició con ternura antes de seguir, con el animalito tras sus pasos, y llegar al lado del coche; inclinado sobre el motor se encontraba un hombre alto y canoso, con manos grandes que trabajaban arduas sobre el lío de partes y con una boca que echaba insultos cada dos palabras.

-Disculpe-se hizo notar Rey, tímida. No le podía ver la cara al sujeto, pero su pelo se parecía al del hombre que estaba buscando.

-¿Sí?-este ni siquiera la miró.

-¿Es usted Han Solo? ¿El ex investigador del FBI? ¿El ex corredor de carreras?

-Bueno, depende de quien seas tú. Si eres recaudadora de impuestos, no soy yo-gruñó, levantando la cabeza. Al encontrarse sus miradas se quedó observándola un segundo, cómo si intentara descubrir si la conocía de algún lado, y Rey pensó que eso tenía que ser una señal-¿quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Rey, y soy su hija.

* * *

Tómese cada uno un segundo para imaginar esa cara genial de confusión que hace Harrison Ford cuando actúa, hace la lectura de esa última frase más divertida.


	2. Chapter 2

_El fic entrará en **HIATUS.** La idea original de este fic era subir algo mientras transcribo el **Indiana Jones AU,** pero me está retrasando en hacerlo, así que prefiero concentrarme en uno solo. Mil perdones! (no eliminaré este porque puedo seguirlo en otro momento)._

 _Ah, y **SPOILERS:** si ya vieron TLJ supongo que pensarán que esta historia no tiene sentido. Bueno, tengo varias cosas que decir al respecto de la procedencia de Rey:_

 _-No le creo a Kylo Ren, y los sigo viendo como hermanos._

 _-Incluso si no es hija biológica de Han y Leia, creo que ellos la adoptaron como propia apenas la vieron. Digo, la forma en la que Han le hablaba en el ep VII, el abrazo que le dio Leia al final y la manera en la que habla de ella en este nuevo capítulo de la saga es muy de madre. Y creo que Han y Leia se lo merecen._

 _-Esto es un fic, ¿no? Acá puede pasar lo que los fans quieran (¡es la magia que tiene esto!)._

* * *

 ** _II_**

Parado en toda su estatura, Han Solo era más alto que ella. Tenía los ojos color avellana, algo parecidos a los suyos, que aún conservaban un halo de juventud eterna a pesar de que las arrugas en su frente indicaban que ya había entrado en los 60, y había una cicatriz bastante divertida en su mentón también. Rey inevitablemente intentó buscarse en sus rasgos.

-¿Es broma? ¿Te envió Lando para molestarme, mocosa?-el hombre no parecía ni la mitad de contento que ella; de hecho, sus facciones se arrugaron por el enojo, pero en sus pupilas se veía el dolor.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-exclamó la joven, acercándose. Lo último que necesitaba era que se enfureciera, no si quería hablar con él de algo tan importante. Tal vez había sido demasiado bruta al soltar su declaración tan abiertamente. Tomó aire y miró a la persona delante de ella con firmeza , tratando de convencerlo de que iba en serio-ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Lando.

-Entonces no se porque vienes a mi patio a decir estupideces-siseó él-yo no tengo ninguna hija.

Rey sintió una punzada de dolor, pero se recordó que Han no sabía nada de su existencia así como ella no había sabido nada de sus padres hasta hace un par de años atrás.

-Es muy difícil de explicar, pero necesito que me escuche. Usted tuvo una hija ¿cierto? con Leia Organa.

-Nuestra hija murió al nacer-espetó Han con firmeza-muchos lo saben, así que no se quien pudo haberte metido en la cabeza la basura que acabas de decir...

-Tengo pruebas-lo interrumpió-usted y su esposa no lo creyeron, lo se porque iniciaron una investigación que descubrió muchos casos de robos de bebés mientras intentaban encontrar a su hija, porque nunca creyeron que estuviera muerta.

-Ella no lo creía, pero yo desistí de esa lucha-el hombre parecía duro cómo una roca, pero sus ojos estaban algo empañados y Rey sintió una profunda tristeza por meter el dedo en la llaga-no se quien pudo haberte convencido de eso, niña, pero mi hija está muerta.

-Tengo pruebas, en serio. Se que debe ser doloroso para usted, pero necesito que las vea y me escuche porque también fue doloroso para mí crecer sin mis padres, pensando que me habían abandonado porque me odiaban o que estaban muertos. Un día conocí la historia de usted y de su esposa, investigue su lucha, su causa y su caso, y ahí todo empezó a encajar-los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas de repente al recordar todas las noches mirando la luna desde la ventana de la habitación compartida en el orfanato, esperando a que alguien que la amara a pesar de todo fuera a sacarla de ahí; al crecer, se dio cuenta de que las personas a la que esperaba eran sus padres. También supo que ella no los tenía: miles de teorías en su cabeza intentaron explicar el porqué sin éxito mientras que la esperanza se perdía día a día, hasta que en un periódico viejo leyó la historia de una fiscal llamada Leia Organa y la de su esposo, Han Solo-si no llega a ser mi padre, al menos podrá ayudarme a encontrarlos porque usted sabe cómo hacerlo, ¡con su esposa han conseguido reunido a cientos de padres con sus hijos!

Han Solo ya no sentía pena por nadie, pero esta chica logró de alguna manera mover algo dentro de él. Era casi cómo una llama en lo profundo de su corazón que creía extinta pero que explotó al oírla afirmar seriamente que era su hija, su niña. Sus grandes ojos mirándolo, expectantes, estaban cargados fuertemente de esperanza, y eso solo lo había visto con tanta intensidad en otra persona: Leia. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero esta tal Rey tenía un aire muy parecido a ella. A cualquier otro u otra le hubiera dicho que se buscará un asistente social para que lo ayude con aquella tarea que había abandonado hacia años, pero sentía que a esta chica no podía negárselo: la ilusión que creía perdida había resurgido, pero tenía que tener la cabeza fría.

-De acuerdo, vamos adentro a ver que tienes-sugirió, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

No sabía en verdad que esperar de un pequeño trailer que era usado cómo hogar para un anciano y su perro, pero dentro de todo parecía bastante limpio y ordenado: había una cama no muy grande, una pequeña cocina y una mesita que se desplegaba de la pared, a la cual el hombre acercó dos bancos con formas y colores diferentes para que se sentaran.

-No suelo recibir visitas así que no tengo demasiado para ofrecer, pero ¿quieres algo? Hay café, agua…

-Agua estará bien-sonrió Rey, agradecida. Han le había parecido quizá un poco gruñón al principio, pero ya fuese porque le había dado lástima o porque estaba entrando en confianza, ahora dejaba ver un lado un poco más amable. Lo vio lavar dos vasos que claramente eran de juegos diferentes y sacar de un pequeño refrigerador escondido una botella reusada de agua.

-Entonces, ¿qué son estas pruebas de las que me hablaste?

La joven, que se había estado preparando para esto durante toda su vida, sacó de su morral una carpeta rebosante de papeles.

-Según mi partida de nacimiento, nací el 17 de julio de 1997 en Washington sin especificar un hospital porque, según lo que me contaron, me encontraron en un basurero. Una familia me crió hasta que tuve cuatro años para luego abandonarme en el orfanato de un pequeño pueblo en el centro del país sin explicar nada: un día me llevaron a ese lugar y no volvieron más-no quería llorar por esa gente, porque ya lo había hecho incontables veces. Ahora, mirando al hombre frente a ella, estaba la puerta a saber la verdad de su historia y no iba a permitir que los malos recuerdos le impidieran hablar-una de las señoras que trabajaba ahí me explicó que ese iba a ser mi nuevo hogar, así que crecí cómo una huérfana más. Con los años empecé a querer saber un poco más sobre mis padres, mis verdaderos padres, pero no había información a la que pudiera acceder porque supuestamente nadie había oído nada de ellos jamás. Cuando cumplí 17 una señora fue a verme al orfanato y pidió hablar conmigo a solas, diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que contarme solo si yo podía guardar un secreto enorme. Era una anciana bien entrada en años, así que supuse que no podía ser un secreto tan grave.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Han, que estaba muy interesado. Eran muy pocas las personas tan fuertes para contar esas historias sin quebrarse en el llanto, y esta niña mantenía un semblante irrompible.

-Me pidió perdón por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, para después confesar que ella me robó de mis verdaderos padres. Era enfermera y la pareja que luego me abandonó le ofreció una suma de dinero importantísima para que cometiera aquel acto, que ella aceptó para tener un fondo para la universidad de su hijo; su esposo era uno de los médicos de neonatología por lo cual pudo falsificar un certificado de defunción para que mis padres biológicos creyeran que su pequeña había muerto al nacer, y evitaron darles un cuerpo diciendo que no se solían hacer funerales para esos casos ya que era más útil realizar autopsias para prevenir casos futuros.

-¿Te dio una fecha?

-No recordaba el día exacto, pero dijo que fue a mediados de julio, y me dio el nombre del hospital. Rogó que no la denunciara y me explicó que había ido a decirme la verdad porque estaba enferma y le quedaban pocos meses de vida, y sentía que no podía irse con eso a la tumba, sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad de dejarme conocer mi origen. No había vuelto a ver a mis "padres" adoptivos, pero sabía en donde me habían dejado y fue a verme. Murió al poco tiempo, y en ese momento fue cuando supe de su caso y el de su esposa, señor Solo. Uno de mis hobbies era coleccionar periódicos viejos porque eran más accesibles que comprar libros-recordó con algo de humor, buscando un recorte en particular-uno con fecha de principios de agosto del año en el que nací.

Posó sobre la mesa una hoja arrancada del diario donde Han vio la foto de suya junto a Leia, que había sido tomada en una reunión en el Senado, donde trabajaba su fallecido suegro Bail Organa; el titular decía en letras grandes "Leia Organa, hija del senador Bail Organa, denuncia robo de bebés en Washington" y recordó (los recuerdos de ese momento estaban siempre frescos, cómo una herida que no cicatrizaba) que muchos diarios habían lanzado titulares de ese estilo. Se acordó, también, de los meses posteriores de luchas, abogados y supuestos testigos para terminar siempre en la nada. En el camino, él y Leia habían logrado reensamblar muchas familias, pero su niña nunca había aparecido; los medios empezaron a tratarlos de locos que nunca habían superado la muerte de su hija, algo que hasta el mismo comenzó a creer en un punto, a pesar de que su ex jamás había bajado los brazos. Ese fue el inicio de los desacuerdos y las peleas que no le dieron un final de cuento a su matrimonio.

Después de observar un rato algunos de los recortes que Rey había estado sacando, tomó aire para formular la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza dando vueltas. Sabía a todos los lugares a los que podía conducir esa cuestión, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder ayudar a esta niña a saber de donde demonios venía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mi hija?

Rey lo miró a los ojos asombrada y un escalofrío la recorrió al oír la última parte. Se veía muy reflejada en este hombre por alguna razón, y esperaba que no fuera un juego de su mente intentando creerse una ilusión de paternidad.

-Las fechas coinciden: ustedes dijeron a la policía que su niña fue robada el 15 de julio antes de la medianoche, luego de nacer, y mi cumpleaños es el 17, pero es probable que esté adulterada y está dentro del rango de posibilidades. Es la única denuncia de robo de bebés en Washington en ese mes…

-Niña, hay cientos de robos de bebés por día y muy pocos son denunciados.

-Pero coincide con el nombre del hospital, señor Solo, no puede haber tantas similitudes. Se que debe ser muy duro traer todas estas cosas de nuevo a su mente, pero la posibilidad existe y quiero comprobarla porque puede ser real.

Han la miró, y luego miró los recortes de diarios sobre la mesa: tenía que admitir que era extraño y que las chances eran altas, pero aún así podía no ser su hija. Pero la curiosidad y la esperanza estaban en él ahora, y no iba a quedarse con la duda.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Quiero hacerme un ADN con usted y con su esposa-dijo la joven con firmeza y con una luz en sus ojos marrones que derrochaban ilusión. El hombre sonrió por lo bajo con amargura.

-Ahí tenemos el primer problema, Leia vive en Washington.

-¿No viven juntos?

-Nos divorciamos hace seis años, casi siete. No la he visto desde entonces-un deje de pena pasó por su mirada y Rey sintió lástima.

-Entonces…

-¿Estás viviendo aquí en Cleveland?

-No, vine solo a verlo a usted. Estoy en un hotel.

-Empaca lo que tengas, salimos mañana temprano.


End file.
